One Last Time
by Party-with-Trash
Summary: Who knows if they can make it past this. He's forgiven him one too many times.


The knocking on the door was annoying. Or it should more of be considered pounding with each hit the door rattled, and Iwaizumi could feel his patience dwindling with each hit of the idiot's fist on the door.

"IWA-CHAN, don't be mean!" Oikawa whined, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

Oikawa's persistence while charming, at moments like these made Iwaizumi want to bash his head with a volleyball. _Shittykawa_ , Iwaizumi sighed, slouching from where he sat on the bed facing the door. He was tempted to open the door, and let Oikawa soothe him with his suave words, but Oikawa promised he wouldn't do this again. Iwaizumi deserved better than this, and if he opened the door nothing would change.

Iwaizumi lifted his head to turn around and look at the small but warm room that he and Oikawa had made together. Temporarily able to block out the pounding of the door and Oikawa's incessant yelling.

The walls were that of an almost offset cream color and the carpeted floor that may have once been a neutral tan was now slightly dark from people's shoes having imbedded the dirt and in the process staining it. Across the room parallel to the window was a brown painted door with a metal handle. The top of the door was chipped from the countless times it had been battered by a volleyball.

A plain brown dresser was tucked into the corner of the room sitting next to the door. The room was split nearly in half with the two personalities of the room clashing only to meet in the middle, the full size bed seeming to connect the two sides of the room

The room was lit with the evening sun as the rays glided over the room. The, as Iwaizumi would say, "shitty" star curtains were pulled back to let the natural light fill the room as to cut back on the electricity bill. His eyes narrowed focusing in on the curtains, quickly standing he moved towards the tacky curtains. Fisting the material in his hands ready to yank the eyesore down, that would shut Oikawa up.

* * *

" _Why did you bring those?" Iwaizumi questioned, raising an eyebrow as Oikawa lovingly pulled the curtains out of a cardboard box._

" _IWA-CHAN! You're so mean! These are memories," Oikawa smiled fondly, rummaging through a box to look for the rings to hang the curtains._

 _Iwaizumi gently looked at Oikawa before scoffing and walking over to his boyfriend pushing him aside and quickly found the slightly rusting rings._

" _I should put them up then, so you don't do a shitty job," Iwaizumi jeered, while gently putting the curtains up. Iwaizumi jolted as he felt Oikawa wrap his hands around his waist, resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulders._

" _You're so cute, Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred, Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heat up._

* * *

He sighed releasing the fabric and turned back towards the bed his eyes flickering to the small built in closet that was covered by two sliding glass mirrors. Iwaizumi felt a light blush cover his cheeks.

* * *

 _Iwaizumi sat himself down on the mattress tired from moving all their boxes up the four flights of stairs to their apartment, briefly closing his eyes. He felt the bed tilt down next to him before a sweaty arm found its way around his waist._

 _Before Iwaizumi could even tell Oikawa to get off, Iwaizumi felt a pair of soft warm lips press against his own, Oikawa's hands gently running though his hair before turning his face to deepen the kiss._

 _Iwaizumi quickly pushed Oikawa down, climbing on top of him before quickly returning to the kiss._

" _Iwa, wait," Oikawa breathed out, gently pushing against Iwaizumi's chest._

" _What?" he sighed, while moving to suck on Oikawa's neck._

" _Lets face the other way," Oikawa sighed, while his hands found their way back to Iwaizumi's hair._

" _Wait, what?" Iwaizumi pulled back fully now, resting his weight on his boyfriend's hips._

 _Oikawa smirked, while sitting up wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck leaning in so that their lips brushed._

" _It would be so hot to see my reflection, while you fuck me," Oikawa whispered, Iwaizumi felt his ears burn and his face grow hot._

 _Wordlessly he got off Oikawa before throwing his boyfriend off the bed, "You're such an idiot," Iwaizumi yelled flustered before running out of the room._

" _IWA-CHAN!"_

* * *

Iwaizumi felt like his face was burning and wanted to run right back out of the room, but it wasn't to the person out there. He quickly turned back around towards the window, while placing his cool hands against his burning skin.

The window was surrounded by glow in the dark stars that clung to the wall with tiny sticky dots holding them up. There were sections that were clumped and others that were spread apart creating a wall of stars that at night created a wall of glowing light. Iwaizumi had come back from classes to find that stupid smile on Oikawa's face proudly placing the plastic on the walls.

* * *

 _Iwaizumi was tired after his second week of classes, Oikawa, the lucky bastard, had managed his schedule to not have any classes on Friday. He was regretting his decision of taking three classes on his Fridays._

 _The apartment was quiet, which was never a good thing, something Iwaizumi had learned after years of knowing Oikawa. So when he opened the door to see Oikawa with a bunch of plastic stars thrown over the bed and onto the wall, he didn't even blink, just let out a small sigh._

 _Oikawa turned upon hearing the door, a large smile over taking his features. He all but skipped over to Iwaizumi who was putting his backpack down next to the bed._

" _Iwa-chan! What do you think?" Oikawa chirped before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's next to pull him into a long kiss, Iwaizumi's arms immediately wrapping around his waist in response._

" _Where did you even get those tacky things?" He sighed, glancing over his boyfriend's shoulder to stare at the awkward clump, the idiot had even bothered to space them._

 _Oikawa pulled away almost sauntering as walked back towards the window before slightly hunching his back, and looking over his shoulder with his Cheshire cat smile and squinted eyes, his shoulders shaking in a silent giggle._

" _Impressed by my skills, Iwa-chan," Oikawa all but sang, while Iwaizumi's impassive face remained._

" _I'm impressed you managed to not even space them properly," he conceded while picking up a small star from where it had landed on the floor._

 _He sat down on the bed staring at the partially filled wall of stars, while Oikawa climbed up on the bed behind him, sagging his weight down onto Iwaizumi's shoulders._

" _Ne, you should be complementing me Iwa-chan. Think of how romantic it will be that we can look at the stars every night together," Oikawa mumbled into Iwaizumi's shoulders._

 _Iwaizumi threw himself back, and therefore Oikawa back so they were reclining on top of the plastic stars that had been carelessly thrown across the bed. Iwaizumi snuggled into Oikawa's side as arms wrapped around him, pulling his head to rest on the warm chest. Iwaizumi's arms curled into his chest as he stared at the half decorated wall._

 _For once Oikawa, was silent as they just lay there in silence, one of Oikawa's arms running up and down Iwaizumi's back._

 _Iwaizumi began to struggle to keep his eyes open, his breathing slowly starting to even. Lips were pressed chastely against his forehead, and he only responded by snuggling more into the warm embrace._

" _Iwa, I love you," Oikawa whispered, his arms tightening._

" _I love you too, Shittykawa" Iwaizumi murmured, before he drifted off._

* * *

He couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face, before remembering how the idiot had then asked Iwaizumi to help him put the rest of the stars up. And by help he made him put the rest up, which had lead to the rest of the stars being spread out and breaching the other walls that were perpendicular to the window side but they faded out before even reaching the middle of the room.

He loosely folded his arms as his eyes flew around the rest of the room. An untouched model rocket, leaned against the same wall where the main cluster of stars was.

The rocket was that out of a science fiction movie. The body painted in a silver metallic paint with three wings spaced evenly at the bottom, the nose cone of the model was painted a blaringly bright red.

The pump peaked out from under the bed, where it had been thrown half-hazardly upon moving in.

He turned his head to the right side of the room, which was his designated side of the room the cream colored walls were left bare except for a forty-six by twenty-six-inch movie poster of Godzilla from the original 1954 version that was perfectly straight and in a thin black frame it was the night before school started that Iwaizumi got his poster.

" _Iwa-chan, what are you doing up so late?" Oikawa, whispered, as he rolled over to see Iwaizumi's face illuminated by his laptop screen, his eyes bloodshot._

" _I'm doing homework!" Iwaizumi barked, loudly clicking his mouse._

 _In three days his poster had arrived._

* * *

Tucked into the bottom left corner of the frame was a tiny stereotypical green cartoon alien that was holding up two long smooth fingers in a peace sign; it's two black bug like eyes were staring innocently out at the viewer. The small little picture had been left alone, the corner of it was slightly bent where it had been grabbed by the Godzilla fan, only for it to be fondly placed back into its corner.

On the dresser were small black blobs of what an outsider could only say was plastic upon first glance, but upon further inspection they were tiny replicas of Godzilla each of him in a different pose, all of them ready to attack the city. They were like little soldiers all lined up neatly in a row. The rest was bare, the dresser acting like a mini shrine to the reptilian fiend.

* * *

" _These shouldn't be stuck in the dresser, Iwa- chan! They should be out here where we can watch them and make sure they don't take over Tokyo!"_

" _You idiot."_

* * *

The center piece of the room was the bed, which was a clash of character. The comforter was made of two sheets that had been neatly sewn together. A purple galaxy swirled and was stitched to a blue cloth that was speckled with Godzilla terrorizing Tokyo, the pillows mirroring their respective sides.

The bed was made but slightly rumpled from where a certain idiot had decided to jump on the bed earlier in the day.

Propped up on the Godzilla pillow was a medium sized plushy of Godzilla, its stitches were sloppy and hardly perfect. It was wearing a shitty jersey that attempted to replicate the home version of the Aoba Johsai outfit, a turquoise number four sewn on with rough stitches.

* * *

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa yelled, holding out the poorly wrapped box._

 _Iwaizumi pulled out the poorly made plushy and couldn't resist a large smile flying across his face._

" _Aren't you impressed, Iwa-chan" Oikawa winked, only to be pulled down into a deep sweet kiss._

" _Thanks, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered, Oikawa could only dumbly nod._

* * *

His eyes stopped on the only delicate decoration in this half of the room that didn't look like it was thrown on was the terrestrial and Jovian planet stickers that were carefully arranged on the rectangular headboard.

The planets weren't as cartoonish as their star counterparts that littered the wall, they were close-ups taken from space. From left to right they were placed in order with the edges looking slightly worn.

Smudges of fingerprints could be seen on the glossy stickers, where hands had lovingly rolled over them in deep thought. While Pluto was tucked carefully into the right corner away from the rest of the planets.

He walked over to Oikawa's half of the bed and felt his own fingers trace the patterns in the same pattern that Oikawa always seemed to be tracing since that night…

* * *

 _It was late. 3:08 AM. If you wanted to be specific. Iwaizumi was almost into as Oikawa liked to call it "dead sleep" with an arm wrapped around his waist keeping him tucked into the warm body behind him._

" _Iwa-chan, are you asleep?" a quiet voice whispered behind him._

" _No," Iwaizumi mumbled, and he felt the arm around his waist lightly shift before tightening._

" _Are you happy?"_

 _The question floated for all but a second before Iwaizumi found himself turning over to face Oikawa._

" _What are you even talking about, idiot?" he softly asked, his hand blindly going to gently stroke the side of Oikawa's face._

" _Am I enough for you?" Oikawa's voice was so quiet and lacked the idiot's normally happy tone, along with his sweet "Iwa-chan" that always followed._

" _Don't be stupid," Iwaizumi chided while bringing himself closer so that their foreheads rested against each other._

" _I offer nothing to this….to us. I can never play volleyball again because I was too stupid and ruined my knee. Volleyball was all I could share with you. I feel like there's nothing else I can offer you," Oikawa's voice broke and Iwaizumi silently directed Oikawa's head into his chest. His hand running through the short brown locks._

" _Shittykawa, you have other things like…. Well I mean…." Iwaizumi felt himself getting flustered over how to comfort the one he loved in his arms._

" _You have a pretty shitty personality, but you're my Shittykawa. We came here together, and you worked to get here all on your own. Feel honored, idiot. I put up those stupid stars for you because we are supposed to look at the stars together… right?" Iwaizumi's hand stilled in Oikawa's hair, and he felt the warm breath and hot tears pour onto his grey t-shirt._

 _Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa cried harder after that, but it was silent and subdued. Nothing that made Iwaizumi think of the guy in his arms. But Iwaizumi stayed awake and tightened his arms each time a small hiccup would escape._

 _Slowly Oikawa, had lifted his head. Neither of them said anything, Iwaizumi quietly wiped at the last few tears, not bothering to say anything. Oikawa lifted his arm, reaching above him to feel the stickers he had put up the very day they had moved in. Iwaizumi followed Oikawa's fingers as they traced the terrestrial planets then out to the Jovian and finally out to Pluto._

" _You know, Pluto's not a planet anymore" Iwaizumi stated, as he looked at his boyfriend's face, well what he could see in the dark._

" _How mean Iwa-chan, Pluto still needs love. He's alone now," Oikawa reprimanded lightly._

 _Scoffing Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa's hair, "Stupid, Pluto's a dwarf planet, he has a whole bunch of new planets he gets to meet and be a part of. He won't be alone."_

 _After that Iwaizumi doesn't know when but he and Oikawa fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning Oikawa's head was laying on his chest, with his fingers intertwined with Oikawa's. He carefully removed his hand and put Oikawa's head on the pillow. If he didn't start to get ready soon he would be late for class._

 _Tossing his feet over, he moved to stand before a hand grasped his wrist._

" _Iwa-chan, please don't leave," Oikawa mumbled blearily his eyes struggling to stay open._

 _Iwaizumi decided he could afford to miss his first class, as he rewrapped himself around his boyfriend._

* * *

Iwaizumi sighed, as he heard the pounding turn down to a dull thumping at this point.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Oikawa cried through the door.

Iwaizumi sighed as he got off the bed, and slowly turned the lock, and everything went quiet. Oikawa stopped hitting the door, and Iwaizumi could already imagine the idiot's eye lighting up from hearing the lock turn.

Slowly he opened the door a crack, only have to Oikawa push the door open and throw himself onto Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! I'm sorry. I just forgot, I didn't mean to. I can't help myself," Oikawa whined into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi gently pushed him off, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That's what you said last time," Iwaizumi reminded keeping his voice cold.

"Iwa-chan, I've changed I promise," Oikawa looked close to throwing himself onto the ground at Iwaizumi's feet.

"You always say I act like your mom, but you keep putting me into this situation. Go clean up your mess," Iwaizumi argued, daring Oikawa to argue.

"Iwa-chan! I don't want to do the dishes," Oikawa of course dared to argue.

Iwaizumi looked at the idiot's face, and sighed brushing past him into the kitchen.

"Iwa-chan?"

"This is the last time, I'm doing the dishes. Next time it's all on you," he ordered, as he turned the water on and grabbed a sponge.

"Awe, Iwa-chan! I love you and this time I really promise that I'll do my own dishes," Oikawa sang as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"Shut up, Shittykawa."


End file.
